villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rebel Army
|skills = Combat skills Advanced military technology |goals = Defeat the Regular Army. Take over the world. |crimes = Terrorism Offensive Invasion |type of villains = Military}} The Rebel Army, also called the "Rebellion Army", is a terrorist army led by the General Donald "Devil Rebirth" Morden and the main antagonists of the Metal Slug video game series. They also appear as a playable faction in the tower defense game Metal Slug Attack. History During the first two decades of the 21st century, various terrorist groups started emerging from various parts of the world. They had no connection with each other, being more a nuisance than a real threat to Regular Army, the main military force of the time. In the year 2023, a terrorist attack to the Central Park in New York resulted in the death of several civilians, and among them was the son of Donald Morden, a prominent member of the Regular Army. Morden was deeply shocked by the incident, and later he would discover that the Regular Army could had prevented the terrorist attack and thus his son's death, but did not because of the level of corruption in the military and the government. Soon after, Morden resigned his post in the Regular Army, followed by many of his troops that were loyal to him, which included his most trusted soldier, Sergeant Allen O' Neil. Morden and his troops disappeared, never to be seen again. 5 years passed since the Central Park incident, and the world was living a relative peace, with no words of terrorist groups. This peace would be shattered with the emergence of the Rebel Army, led by none other than Morden, uniting Morden's soldiers and the various terrorist groups in one huge military group. In 2026, the Rebel Army starts his war against the Regular Army, in order to overthrow the current government and free the military of corruption. Members Commanders * General Donald Morden - Supreme Commander * Allen O' Neil - Sergeant * Allen Jr. * Abigail - High-ranking Officer * Beatriz - Idol Scientific Branch * Professor (formerly) * Navy - Commander * Vita ** Nova Transportation Unit * Rapid - Commander * Chloe Blaze Brigade * Grazia - Commander * Loretta - Second-in-command * Norah Allen Platoon * Destrade * Huracan * Conny ACE * Dion - Lieutenant * Romy Arabian Army * Abul Abbas * Shizuka * Aisha Phantom Squad * Hilde Garn - Colonel * Macba - Lieutenant Colonel * Kanan * Lt. Wired - Lieutenant Others * Julia * Izabella * Edda * Emma * Vicky * Dolores Soldiers and Affiliates The Rebel Army has a huge amount of well trained and loyal soldiers in their ranks, as well as many researchers and engineers, who work on developing new weapons and vehicles for the army. The resources at their disposal are seemingly endless, which allowed them to possess a large number of vehicles ranging from tanks, aircrafts, marine boats and even some gigantic war machines capable of decimating cities without much effort, as well as all kinds of weapons imaginable. Their soldiers have a strong sense of duty, and they will stop at nothing to achieve their goals, even go to extreme ends such as allying themselves with other factions, such as the Amadeus Syndicate and even the alien invaders known as Mars People. Rebel Infantry The rebels are the main enemies found throughout all Metal Slug games, except Metal Slug 5, where they are replaced by the Ptolemaic Infantry. Soldiers within are fanatically loyal to General Donald Morden and share his deep dislike of Regular Army forces. They attack with a variety of weapons, including but not limited to pistols, machetes, rifles, and a variety of explosives. They also follow the basic Metal Slug infantry rule - they're not too smart, or too much of a threat in small numbers, but they can be a real headache if there are a few dozen attacking from both sides. Abul Abbas Abul Abbas is the leader of a group of Arabian revolutionaries. He allies with Donald Morden, who provides him with resources, allowing him to take over an Arabian city. Mars People The Mars People allied with the Rebel Army and provided them with alien technology to help them on their coup. However, they were merely using the army to disrupt the world's military, planning to dispose of them once they had accomplished their goal. After they were defeated twice, they ally with the Rebel Army to oppose the Invaders, who posed a mutual threat to both them and Earth. Phantom Squad A subgroup of the Rebel Army hidden within the government that distributes weapons to various terrorist groups across the world. They are led by Hilde Garn. Amadeus Syndicate The Amadeus Syndicate is an evil corporation whose leader, Amadeus, is an old friend of Mordan's. After the Rebel Army lost their funding, they allied with the Army and assisted the Rebel Army by supplying them with more troops, weapons, and vehicles. Their infantry have the same base sprite as ordinary Rebel Soldiers, though they also have blue suited Special Forces units that are better equipped than their green counterparts. Oguma Corporation The Oguma Corporation is a company led by the mysterious Oguma. They ally with the Rebel Army to recover the Alator, only for their leader to betray them and reveal himself as the last member of an ancient civilization. Vehicles *Mini-Bata *Tetsuyuki *Hairbuster Riberts *Tani-Oh *Shoe & Karn *Iron Nokana *The Keesi I, III *Aeshi Nero *Dragon Nosuke *Big Shiee *Hozmi *Huge Hermit *Jupiter King *Bull Drill *Iron Sentinel *Worm Mecha *Crablops *Fall Mecha *The Union *Rebel Gigant *Kraken *Big Bertha *Formor *Emain Macha *Kaladgolg *Cabracan Gallery The Rebel Army Emblem.png The Rebel Army Emblem.jpg The_Rebel_Army_Insignia.jpg|The iconic insignia of the Rebel Army. Ptolemaics Flag.jpg|A concept sketch of an alternate flag of the Ptolemaic Army and the Rebel Army. The_Ptolemaics_Insignia.jpg|The insignia of the alliance between the Ptolemaic Army and the Rebel Army which represents the Evil Spirit Incarnate. Trivia *Their symbol and uniforms may be inspired by the Nazi Party. Nazi flags are right-sided swastikas instead of X's. Strangely, their symbols are also used by the Martians, shown by the X symbol on the Dai-Manji. However, this may only show the temporary alliance between them. *Originally, in Metal Slug to Metal Slug 5, the Enemies would ususally scream comically once they spot the player, but after Metal Slug 6, there screams have been lessen to a lesser comical state than previously. Metal Slug 7 went back to using the old comical screams before reverting to the new ones in Metal Slug XX. *An alternate flag of not only the Ptomelaic Army but also the Rebel Army that only somewhat resembles the Evil Spirit Incarnate, but also is loosely based on the secret Nazi doomsday plan called Project Ragna Rok from the Hellboy comicbook series whose other name called "Fatal Destiny" can be translated with the words both "Tödlich" ("Fatal") and "Schicksal" ("Destiny") in German, and both "Skjebnesvanger" ("Fatal") and "Skjebne" ("Destiny"). Navigation Category:Metal Slug Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Military Category:Power Hungry Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mongers Category:Gaolers Category:Oppressors Category:Shmup Villains Category:Jingoists Category:Imperialists Category:Totalitarians Category:Provoker Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Hegemony Category:Anarchist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Warlords Category:Necessary Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Saboteurs Category:Thugs